Fox and Flame: Love Forever
by hieichanslove
Summary: this story is HieixKurama! its the story of how Kurama and Hiei meet and fall in love, and the dangers and trouble they have! please read and review! important: THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI! please don't read if thats not your cup of tea!
1. Chapter 1

hi there, I'm R and I'm writing this story with my friend G! hope you enjoy it lol!

Yu yu Hakusho belongs to NOT US!!

Hiei stalked across the vacant lot, scowling. The Jagan told him that the legendary Yoko was in the immediate vicinity, yet he couldn't find the fox. He had thought he had control of the evil eye, but maybe not...

"You've been following me, demon."

The soft, childish voice came from directly in front of Hiei--from aroumd the side of a wooden fence post appeared a boy that could not have been older than twelve years old. Surely this couldn't be...

"What do you want?"

"Not you," Hiei spat. "I'm looking for a demon myself."

The boy remained silent, short red hair rustling in the breeze, and after a moment Hiei turned away in a huff. But as he walked away, he was surprised by the boy's quiet "The legendary bandit Yoko?..."

Hiei spun around, eyes narrowing. "What do you know of him, boy?"

The boy raised his chin; it seemed like the wnid died suddenly and his eyes changed color as everything went still but the rustling of the leaves on nearby trees. "I am him."

This was the start of a strange, beautiful relationship.

Hiei, of course, was reluctant to believe Kurama. But one fight was enough to dispel his doubts, and soon enough a certain event became commonplace...

Kurama stretched and yawned at his desk as he peered down at his homework. Dusk was just starting to fall, and he was swiftly losing the motivation to work on the essay that was due tomorrow. Why must humans partake in such droll activities?

When the tapping at the window started, Kurama did not jump or look surprised. He simply rolled his eyes and raised his voice slightly. "You know it's open, Hiei-chan." He absently twirled a lock of hair (he had made the decision to grow it out in the past few weeks, and it now came nearly to his shoulders) as Hiei let himself into the room, scowling. "Don't call me that, baka."

"Whatever you say, Hiei-chan," Kurama said with great amusement as he turned back to his essay, ignoring hiei who was making himself at home and comfortable on Kurama's bed. However, he did say without looking "Please take your shoes off first."

Hiei first jumped at being caught, then took the shoes off with another petulant scowl, propping up his bandaged feet.

Kurama was not surprised when, a few hours later when he finished his essay, Hiei was asleep. Kurama knew he was a tough fighter with a tougher past, but he looked so...angelic, lying there on the bed, one fist clenched near his face in an adorably infantile gesture. Kurama changed into his pajamas and joined him, knowing this was the real reason Hiei had appeared. Sometimes Hiei didn't appear until after Kurama was already in bed, and Kurama would wake to find the smaller demon curled up next to him.

Kurama liked to complain about this, but in reality he found it an enjoyable experience. Hiei was so young compared to the several-thousand-year-old fox, he came off as a pouting child. It was like a breath of fresh air for Kurama.

For nearly three years things continued comfortably in this way. But one day, things would change...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, no reviews but we're still writing anyway! please review this time guys, we want to hear from you!! There's not much HieixKurama alone time in this one, lol. maybe next chapter! OKAY ENJOY!

THREE YEARS LATER

One day, Hiei arrived at Kurama's window only to find the fox demon not doing homework or reading a book, but sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Kurama?" he asked with worry as he slipped into the open window. "Are you alright?"

Kurama took a deep breathe. He was on the verge of tears. "My mother is very ill, Hiei."

Hiei knew this was serious, because Kurama always referred to him as "Hiei-chan" as a joking nickname.

"Is there...anything I can do?" "No," Kurama replied sadly. "Not unless you are actually a powerful healer."

Hiei sat next to Kurama and leaned against him, offering silent support. For several hours, Kurama just held him, trying to ease the pain of his loved one's illness.

It was several days before Hiei returned again. When he did, it was with a more solemn than usual face, though a current of excitement ran under it.

"Kurama," he said as he let himself in the fox's window. "I have found a way to save your mother."

Kurama stood up abruptly from his desk, shocked. "What? How?" "There is an artifact in the palace of King Enma in Spirit World. If we steal it and use it, your mother's health will be restored."

What Hiei didn't tell Kurama was that because of their yet-unspoken love, he planned to use the Forlorn Wish to exchange his life for Kurama's mother's. And because Kurama trusted Hiei, he did not ask for many details.

And so it was that, a few days later when King Enma was out of the palace, Hiei and Kurama stole in and took the Forlorn HOpe. There were other artifacts in the palace, of course, but Hiei and Kurama weren't interested in them. They were on a one-track mindset.

But when they got back to Kurama's house, Hiei couldn't hide the purpose of the Forlorn HOpe anymore. Kurama was both old and wise, and knew exactly what it was.

"Hiei," he protested sternly, "were you planning to use this yourself?" "I had to," Hiei snapped immediately. "Your mother means so much to you, even though she's human. She can't die. I don't want you to hurt like that!"

"But I would be just as sad if you died her in place, Hiei. There must be another way...I won't allow you to make this sacrifice."

All Hiei's protests after that fell on deaf ears as Kurama simply pulled the smaller demon close and held him.

HOwever, as the days went by, HIei couldn't find an alternative way to save Kurama's mother, and the woman's condition steadily grew worse and worse...finally, after a week, Hiei and Kurama were at the hospital (Hiei hiding in the shadows, because he had not yet truly met Kurama's mother) spending time with Kurama's mother, when she suddenly took a terrible turn for the worse.

"Please, tell me she'll be alright," Kurama begged the indifferent doctor. "I'm sorry, but it seems that she won't make it through another night," the doctor responded as he walked away.

Kurama was crushed. He slumped beside his unsconscious mother's bed, defeated. "Mother...I'm sorry..."

Hiei, unbeknownst to Kurama, slipped out of the room and onto the roof of the hospital, Forlorn Hope in tow. He knew that Kurama disapproved, and yet...he also knew that Kurama would be much happier when his mother was well. He was very confident that Kurama wouldn't miss him much once he had his mother back to love and care for.

HIei pulled out the Forlorn Hope and set it down, knowing he didn't have much time before Kurama's mother expired. "Declare your hearts' desire," the mirror stated grandly. Hiei opened his mouth to respond, but right before he could say something--

"Hiei! Wait!" it was Kurama, runnign to the roof to stop him. "Stop, you can't!"

"Kurama, I have to do this. Your mother will die!" "Then let me use it! I don't want you to die this way, Hiei. It would be just as bad as if my mother died. Please, let me take the burden."

As Hiei and Kurama were arguing, the door to the roof slammed open once again as another boy ran over--Yusuke Urameshi!

"HEY! Both you guys freeze! I've got a gun and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Hiei and Kurama both paused and looked over at Yusuke in bewilderment as he approached, despite the still-glowing mirror. "What the hell is going on here? I'm the spirit detective, and I'm here to get back what you stole!"

"You can have it back in a moment," Hiei said tensely as he turned back to the mirror. "Just let me use it to save this life..." "No," Kurama protested immediately, putting his hand over HIei's. "I will make the sacrifice. You can't die!"

As the two argued, Yusuke came to understand that they were racing the clock to save the life of Kurama's mother. It was then that he made a decision of his own. "You two stand back," he said as he leaned over the Forlorn Hope. "No mother deserves to lose her son. And no guy deserves to lose his boyfriend...I guess, anyway. I'll make the wish for you!"

All three of them put their hands on the mirror and made the wish at the exact time. At that moment, light burst forth from the mirror and the disembodied voice rose once again. "Because you are all so selfless, I will grant the wish and take none of your lives!"

As Hiei and Yusuke collapsed from the force of the mirror's power, Kurama ran back to his mother's room, desperate to see if she was really healed.

As soon as he saw that her breathing and heartbeat were back to normal, he returned to the roof and carried Hiei to safety. He was worried that the spirit detective would awaken first and try to take him into custody...but he left the mirror where it was, just as they had said they would.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! G and me (R) are so happy to see reviews this time! We hope there are even more after this chapter!! We think you'll like it because there's a lot of HieixKurama alone time! They're so cute!!! XD Anyway, sorry for the cliffhanger at the end, we'll try to update a little faster to make up for it! Enjoy!!

Hiei awoke in a familiar place: Kurama's bed.

"What?" he asked sleepily, confused. the last thing he remembered was passing out on the roof of the hospital...

"Ah, Hiei-chan, you're awake. You slept for a long time." it was Kurama, who was sitting at his desk. He gave Hiei a gentle smile as the smaller demon blinked at him blearly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"...Yes," Hiei said slowly, rubbing his eyes. "How long did I sleep?" "Nearly six hours" Kurama replied. "You had me worried."

In truth, Kurama knew that Hiei had been unconscious for so long because his desire had been the strongest. Not only had he wanted Kurama's mother to get better, he wanted Kurama to be happy too.

"Ah, HIei-chan--" "Don't call me that!" Hiei interrupted. "I'm sorry," Kurama said, not sounding sorry at all. Rather, he sounded amused--because of his mother's recovery, his good mood from weeks earlier had returned. "As I was saying, you should eat something. Aren't you hungry?"

"Hn," Hiei admitted as his stomach rumbled betrayingly. Kurama responded by fetching him a bowl of warm soup. And, despite Hiei's protests, he also settled next to him in the bed and helped him eat by holding Hiei's hand.

Although HIei pretended not to enjoy Kurama's attentions, he was truely grateful for the fox demon's help. It made him feel cared for.

Once the soup was gone, Kurama put his arms around Hiei and they curled against each other, content for the first time in a long time. Kurama was about to doze off himself when Hiei suddenly spoke up.

"Kurama? Where is your mother? Is she home?" "Not yet," Kurama replied gently. "She will have to spend a few more days in the hospital to recover. But I felt safe leaving because her boyfriend was staying with her. He is a good man."

Hiei knew that Kurama was a good judge of character, so the man must really be nice.

"Are you saying that you would even accept him as a father?" "I doubt he and my mother will really need me once they are married, and think they will get married one day," Kurama admitted. "But I don't mind. She will be happy with him."

Hiei frowned, not liking the way Kurama casually insulted himself, but before he could protest the doorbell rang.

"Stay here," Kurama instructed him, and left to see who it was. When he reached the door, he discovered that it was a ferry girl from Spirit World.

"My name is Botan," the girl said, waving. "And I'm afriad we need to have a talk concerning that artifact you stole." "Come in," Kurama said tersely, though only because his mother wasn't in the house. Otherwise he would not have invited her in.

"Stealing from King Enma is a serious offense," Botan said once they were in the living room. "You're looking at a lengthy sentence in Spirit Prison, as it is."

Before Kurama could respond, a voice came from behind them. "Why did you come here? It was I, not Kurama, that stole the mirror." It was Hiei, who had come downstairs when he sensed a presence from the Spirit World. "He had nothing to do with it."

Botan looked as surprised as Kurama at this declaration, though Kurama's surprise quickly turned to sadness. "No, Hiei. I think the blame should fall to me in this case." He turned to Botan. "Hiei stole the Forlorn Hope not out of malice or mischief, but to save my human mother. Please give me the punishment."

Before Hiei could protest again, Botan spoke quickly. "This is all very sweet, boys, but if you would let me finish..." Hiei shut his mouth, uncertain. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, as it is you're looking at a long and unpleasant stay in Spirit Prison. But since you returned the mirror, and because Yusuke put in a good word for you as Spirit Detective, your sentences have been reduced to what you could call city arrest and community service. You may not leave this city, and you must help the Spirit Detective with cases when he calls on you. If you follow those rules, you don't have to go to prison. Doesn't that sound better?"

Kurama and Hiei both gaped at Botan for a moment, shocked by their good luck. With this arrangement, Kurama wouldn't even have to reveal his true self to his mother!

Kurama, naturally, regained his wits first. "I...I don't know how to thank you for your generosity, Botan." "Oh, don't thank me, it was really an executive decision by Prince Koenma. I do like delivering good news, though!"

Botan took her leave soon after, leaving two stunned demons in her wake.

"Kurama," Hiei said as he sat down next to him on the couch, "why did you try to take all of the punishment?" Hiei couldn't understand why Kurama would seemingly pick him over his human mother, who he loved. "Because I care about you, of course," Kurama replied plainly. "Did you think otherwise?"

Hiei responded by blushing and looking down at his hands. A part of him had known that Kurama cared a little, yes, but not that much. "I thought you would rather stay here with your mother." "Hiei-chan, I trust you with my life. I know that even if I had gone to prison, you would have protected my mother just like I do."

Hiei stared at Kurama with wide eyes, stunned by this declaration.

"But...Kurama..." "Actually," Kurama continued thoughtfully, obvlious to Hiei's bewilderment, "I don't know why I didn't think of this before. Do you remember what the detective said on the roof of the hospital? What he called us?"

Hiei, of course, could remember everything from the time he was in the womb. So he answered before he could even think about what it really meant "He called us 'boyfriends'."

"Yes, I like the sound of that. Don't you, Hiei-chan?" Kurama looked very cheery, as though he had just had a great idea. Hiei looked gobsmacked. "Are you...joking, Kurama?" "Of course not." Kurama's voice was suddenly gentle. He was a very old demon, and with his age came patience for young ones like Hiei. "I was being completely serious. You care about me too, don't you?"

Hiei blushed a very bright red, but gathered up to the courage to look Kurama in the eyes. "Yes," he admitted, slightly embarrassed. "Then let's really go steady," Kurama said resolutely. And to seal the deal, he leaned down and caught Hiei by surprise by kissing him on the lips for the very first time.


End file.
